MESA PARA CUATRO
by Hannabi77
Summary: Luego de un largo día de trabajo, el Kazekage seguirá despierto... viviendo momentos inesperados con los niños a su cargo, trayéndole viejos recuerdos de su niñez ESPECIAL NAVIDAD. ONESHOT FAMILIAr.


MESA PARA CUATRO.

Había sido un día muy agotador.

Con sus últimos ánimos, selló la hoja que le faltaba de aquella pila de papeles que se había empeñado a terminar hasta la hora de su salida.

Miró su reloj de pared.

Se había atrasado por quince minutos.

Abandonó la oficina en silencio, sin antes acomodar los papeles que revisaría el día siguiente.

El año estaba por terminar y el trabajo era más arduo, ya que le papeleo que tenía que revisar aumentaba por los comerciantes extranjeros que llegaban a la aldea, trayendo consigo sus tradiciones y mercancía.

La soledad era su fiel compañera desde hace años.

Era rara la vez que salía con su hermano mayor a comer fuera de su mansión.

Pensaba llegar a su casa, cenar, darse una ducha y dormir directamente. Como todos los años, pero…

El ya no solo era encargado de sí mismo.

Apenas llegó a casa, tres figuras lo recibieron, saliendo de la cocina.

― Bienvenido a casa, padre.

Shinki habló por los tres.

El asintió a respuesta.

Era cierto.

Hacia un par de meses que recién los había hospedado en su casa, con la intensión de entrenarlos, ya que los tres poseían un talento superior al normal.

― Kankuro, ¿no llegó? ―preguntó con cierta intriga, mientras miraba de reojo, que la cocina estaba hecho un desastre, junto con los niños, que al parecer habían intentado cocinar su propio alimento, ya que eran muy independientes, pero… carecían de nociones básicas de cocina.

Fue entonces que recordó que la cocinera se tomaba libre, siempre esos días festivos, Kankuro y él comían lo primero que encontraban y se dormían, o este primero cocinaba si estaba de humor, cosa que no pasó, ya que todo indicaba que había optado por salir a la aldea, posiblemente a beber con sus iguales o alumnos.

― Si, pero se bañó y se fue ―respondió Yodo, mientras hacía hervir algo en una cazuela, un intento de sopa tal vez―, pero deme unos minutos, que ya estoy a punto de…

― Yo no confiaría en ella, le echó un montón de cosas al azar, no sabe bien, ni se ve bien ―señaló Araya, quien seguía revisando la heladera en busca de algo más agradable que comer, pero sin éxito.

Gaara sintió una ligera preocupación.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación similar.

Por él, se hubiese resignado con una fruta cualquiera, pero esa no era cena aceptable para unos niños en crecimiento como lo eran ellos.

Tampoco tenía ánimos para cocinar, su vista estaba cansada.

Fue entonces que esa idea cruzó por su mente.

― Saldremos a cenar fuera, tienen quince minutos para alistarse.

Los niños lo miraron con cierta confusión.

― ¿Comer afuera? ―preguntaron al unísono, pero con respeto.

― Si, así es. No tarden, me daré una ducha.

Luego de esos, todos desaparecieron del comedor.

Las calles estaban casi repletas de gente.

En esa época del año, al contrario de Konoha, donde ahora habitaba su hermana mayor y su familia, nevaba. En cambio, Sunagakure empezaba a vivir sus meses más cálidos del año.

Pero en la noche, su clima era más tolerable, casi fresco.

Con la llegada del tren, la "noche buena y navidad" se habían instalado en el pueblo, adoptando con gusto sus costumbres, por lo colorida y rentable que era.

Los tres niños caminaban detrás suyo, como si fuesen sus pequeños guardaespaldas.

Y el pueblo lo notaba y cuchichiaba por ello.

Haciendo que los niños mostrasen cierta pena, al ser un centro de atención, al cual no estaban acostumbrados, con sus apena años.

― Tomen mi mano y no se suelten, o no llegaremos rápido al lugar donde cenaremos ―expresó al notar que avanzaban demasiado lento para su gusto, al estar las calles llenas de admiradores y gente paseando.

Ellos obedecieron en silencio, más por alguna razón que no entendía, estos se veían más apenados.

" _Toma mi mano, Gaara"_

Esa simple oración cruzó en su mente de la nada, con una imagen que pensaba haber olvidado hace mucho.

Yashamaru…

El… él lo llevaba consigo de esa forma, cuando lo acompañaba en sus caminatas.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

¿Por qué lo estaba recordando justo ahora?

¿Qué era ese sentimiento cálido pero doloroso en su corazón?

Luego de varios minutos andando a paso de mortales, llegaron al establecimiento que este solía frecuentar con sus hermanos, cuando eran solo unos genins, y que rara vez también visitaba con Kankuro para cenar.

Era un lugar cálido, agradable y espacioso. Donde el propietario atendía como uno de los meseros.

Pero al ser vísperas de Navidad, incluso su local estaba atiborrado de gente.

Por primera vez se sintió agradecido de su rango y sus privilegios, al ver que el dueño lo reconocía y los recibía amablemente, preparando una mesa especial para ellos en la terraza del segundo piso, prácticamente en la casa del dueño y ya no en su restaurante abierto.

― ¿Mesa para cuantos? ―preguntó el ayudante a cargo de apartar la mesa.

― Para uno, es el Kazekage que siempre viene solo… ―el dueño se detuvo al notar que esta vez sus palabras no eran acertadas.

― Una mesa para cuatro, por favor ―respondió el rojizo por él, sin la menor molestia ante sus palabras, que fácilmente se pudieron malentender―. Gracias por recibirnos de último momento.

― Ah, no… el agradecido soy yo, por ser honrado con su presencia señor ―terminó diciendo el dueño, mientras ágilmente ayudaba al otro con los preparativos.

El mozo llegó a ellos con cartillas para pedir.

Él ya tenía un plato preferido por costumbre. Así que fue el primero en pedir.

Pero los niños no parecían muy decididos y miraban con indecisión cada platillo y su foto. Sin mostrarte muy interesados.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Ordenaran de una vez? ―volvió a preguntar el mozo.

― Si… yo… creo que pediremos lo mismo el Kazekage… ―habló Shinki por todos, al no querer ser un problema…

Pero Gaara notó que, si sería un problema, dejarlos elegir solos.

El había elegido costillitas en salsa barbacoa. Una especialidad de la casa, pero… era una comida picante, dirigida a un público adulto. Incluso cuando él la probó por primera vez, cuando tenía doce años, casi se ahogó por el picante. Sería una calamidad si niños mucho más menores lo probasen.

El mozo estaba a punto de irse, cuando lo detuvo.

― Cambiaré la orden para ellos ―objetó―. Para Shinki… ―puso a prueba su memoria, recordando lo que estos comían con notorio placer en casa―, una hamburguesa de la carne que tengan disponible, pero sin mucho ajo. A ella… ―miró a Yodo, quien parecía estar con la mirada perdida, viendo el paisaje que proporcionaba el lugar―, una sopa que contenga verduras y almendras, o algo similar… y para él ―se detuvo en seco sin saber que decir, ya que no recordaba que el niño de la máscara comiese algo con entusiasmo, al no poder ver su cara.

― Me gusta el natto y arroz hervido ―pronunció este, de forma oportuna.

― Esta bien… ¿algo para tomar? ―preguntó de ultimo el mesero, mientras seguía escribiendo la orden.

― Jugo de granada.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando entre sí, al notar que habían hablado al unísono.

¿Acaso él tenía gustos de infante?

Se preocupó ligeramente ante la respuesta a esa pregunta, más no era momento para darle importancia.

El mesero asintió, para luego retirarse y volver a los minutos con su pedido.

La cena fue agradable y deliciosa.

Los cuatro eran callados, así que no hablaron mucho, pero se tomaron su tiempo en comer.

Dejaron el lugar, de la misma forma efímera en la que aparecieron.

La calle principal por la que habían caminando hora atrás, ahora se encontraba mas vacía, pero los puestos aún seguían en pie, con sus dueños, ofreciendo a los transeúntes, que en su mayoría se dirigían a sus hogares, lo último que le quedaba de mercancía.

Uno de estos, se atrevió a ofrecerle algo a él.

Era un vendedor extranjero, sin duda, porque ningún lugareño se hubiese acercado a una autoridad como él, con tanta confianza a intentar venderle algo.

― ¡Usted señor! A pesar de verse un poco joven, veo que tiene tres hermosos niños ¿Por qué no les regala unos juegos artificiales caseros?

― ¿Juegos artificiales? ¿Eso no sería peligroso en las manos de un niño? ―inquirió el rojizo, con la clara intención de rechazarlo.

Pero el vendedor no se dió por vencido ante sus palabras.

― ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, déjeme demostrárselo, mis hijos también juegan con ellos y nunca se han herido ― sacó una varita de su bolsa de muestras y la encendió de un raspón con la superficie de su mesa de piedra, para que luego esta emitiese unos chispidos de varios colores, rodeando la varita de metal blando, hasta casi su final―, mire que bonitos colores…

Si era algo novedoso, pero Gaara no estaba interesado en comprar algo de eso, ya que quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, para dormir, pero… cuando estaba a punto de rechazarlo de forma definida, algo cambió.

Shinki, aun con recato, miraba asombrado aquel artefacto incendiario.

Sus ojos brillaban con el anhelo de un niño normal, fascinado y ligeramente sonriente.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de forma tan "normal".

Y no solo era él, también los otros niños.

― Esta bien, pero le compraré solo una bolsa.

― ¿Una bolsa? Perfecto ―expresó en mercader, con regocijo al notar que estaba efectuando una venta más―. Déjeme envolverla en papel, toma niño, para ti… ―se lo acercó a Shinki, quien al principio titubeo si debía aceptarlo, pero al ver la mirada permisiva del rojizo, lo aceptó con emoción.

Volvieron a caminar, cuando otros mercaderes al notar que llevaban una compra con ellos, empezaron a acercárseles ofreciendo sus productos y juegos que tenían al aire libre.

― He oído que ese pan es dulce, ¿podemos comprar un poco para el desayuno de mañana? ―Yodo fue la primera en perder su timidez, al estirarle de su traje rojizo, con sutileza.

Era cierto, que la cocinera no volvería hasta el próximo día, así que le pareció una buena sugerencia.

Fue así como terminó trayendo en sus manos una bolsa, con un enorme molde de algo que llamaban "pan dulce con frutas", aunque podía estar casi seguro que no encontraría frutas reales ahí dentro.

Gracias a la osadía de Yodo, fue que Shinki se atrevió a pedir algo que siempre le había llamado la atención, pero nunca había mencionado.

Al igual que las fiestas especiales como la cosecha o fin de año, un vendedor ponía su mesa de juegos.

― Quisiera tumbar al viejo raro panzón, y ganar un premio, por favor ―le expresó al rojizo, mientras apuntaba al puesto de aquel hombre―. Dan tres turnos por 100 ryos.

Ya había comprado esos juegos artificiales caseros por él, más algo interno le impedía decirle que no.

― Esta bien, pero solo compraré un turno para cada uno.

Los niños asintieron, caminando con más rapidez a lo común.

El juego era simple. Tres estatuas, que debían ser tumbadas con tres pelotas pequeñas. Al terminar se podía escoger entre el monto de juguetes que colgaban por toda su tienda.

Shinki fue el primero en lanzar.

Su pelota atinó en la estatua de santa, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarla.

Se mostró tan frustrado, que la arena metálica que llevaba encima y que recién empezaba a controlar, empezaba a agitarse y deformarse.

Araya corrió con la misma suerte.

Ahora solo faltaba el tiro de Yodo y se irían.

Esta se quedó observando la situación por casi un minuto, como si analizase el ambiente.

Se quitó los corchos que llevaba en los oídos y tomando impulso, lanzó la pelota con los ojos cerrados y fuerza acumulada, de forma curvilínea, que rebotó en un punto paralelo, para luego chocar contra las tres estatuas, una tras otras.

Denotando que quería ganar por los otros.

Aun así, no fue suficiente para tumbarlas.

― Lastima… otros tres intentos más por 100 ryos ―volvió a decir el encargado del juego, con una extraña tranquilidad.

Fue entonces que Gaara atrajo la pelota que había lanzado Yodo, hacia él, para analizarla.

Estaba casi deshecha, al raspar con las tres estatuas.

― Disculpe, pero creo que aquí hay un error ―el rojizo se acercó al hombre del puesto―. Acabo de ver con mis propios ojos, que ellos lograron darles a los blancos, más ninguno de estos cayó…

― Si, es algo que pasa mucho señor, por eso es un juego, no siempre se puede ganar ―mantuvo su pensar el vendedor con serenidad y hasta un poco de aburrimiento―, si quiere puede comprarle tres intentos más…

― Si, podría ser, ¿pero primero podría dejarme revisar sus estatuillas? Considero que su peso no es proporcional con las pelotas que nos dan, haciendo imposible que alguien ganase el juego. Lo cual esto resultaría en estafa y fraude…

― No sé de qué habla señor, mire, sino quiere pagar por sus hijos, mejor retírese, me ahuyentan la clientela ―protestó el mercader, con indignación―, si no les gusta, vaya a quejarse con quien le interese…

Shinki trató de reaccionar a defensa, al ver como el ignorante trataba a su mentor, pero este mismo lo detuvo con una seña.

Sacó de su bolsillo, un billete de 100 ryos y se los dio al petulante vendedor.

Este último intento darle las tres bolas, pero no las recibió.

― Solo necesito un tiro y prefiero usar bola hecha por mí, si no es molestia.

Se alejó un par de metros, a la vista de varias personas y sus propios niños, para formar una bola de arena, de proporción similar a la del juego.

Tomó impulso atrás con su brazo, para luego aventarla, con la misma trayectoria que usó Yodo.

La bola destrozó parte de la tienda decapitó a las estatuas, dejándolas aun de pie.

Demostrando frente a todos, que el juego era una total estafa.

― U… u… usted… es… el… Kaze… kage… ―tartamudeó con miedo el mercader al notar su pecado―, Por favor, tome todo lo de mi tienda, pero no me mate… ―terminó diciendo, mientras se echaba al suelo y empezaba a temblar.

― No voy a matarte, pero te cortaran las manos e iras a la cárcel si vuelves a estafar a la gente ―señaló el rojizo, para luego fijar su mirada en Shinki―. ¿Cuál es el premio que querías? Elígelo.

Shinki asintió, y en silencio se acercó a la tienda media desecha, para tomar un juguete en particular.

Un oso de tamaño mediano, de color casi negro.

Habían subido al lugar más alto del cuartel, para gastar esos fuegos artificiales chispeantes.

Con sueño, los esperaba sentado en la barandilla del lugar, observándolos jugar y caminar con chispas en sus manos.

¿En qué momento se había convertido el en un… padre?

Estaban a punto de bajar, cuando unos enormes fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo, como bombas de colores y formas redondas.

Al parecer, ya era media noche.

― Oh… nunca había visto algo igual de bonito.

― Si, es hermoso…

― Puede ser, pero lastima mis oídos…

Apenas llegaron a casa, fueron interceptados por Kankuro, quien parecía haberlos esperado hace mucho.

― ¿Dónde demonios se fueron? Salí un rato a comprar algo especial para comer y ¿salieron a pasear sin mí? ―protesto el castaño con notoria indignación.

― Padre nos llevó a cenar a su lugar favorito ―respondió Shinki, ante tanta queja de aquel castaño que tenía como tío postizo.

Pero esto solo molestó más al marionetista.

― ¿Ah? ¿Fueron a ese restaurante sin mí? ¡Gaara! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?! Temari dijo que tenemos que mantenernos unidos ¡Tu no estas cumpliendo con eso!

― Lo lamento Kankuro, pero deduje que habías salido a fraternizar como sueles tener costumbre ―expresó el rojizo, con cansancio en su voz―, yo ahora, solo quiero dormir…

― ¿A si? ¿Y por que traes esa bolsa contigo? ¿Qué es?

― Fuegos artificiales…

― ¿Qué?

― Compré eso, luego pan dulce "con frutas" aunque creo que es… ―bostezó por lo bajo―, que el nombre es una estafa, ya que no veo fruta alguna dentro, luego fue el juego fraudulento… manzanas bañadas en caramelo… algodón de azúcar… calamar frito a pesar de que ya habíamos comido…

― ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que dices…

― Es fácil, padre salió con nosotros y nos compró todas esas cosas, fue… divertido ―explicó Yodo, quien se estiro, denotando también cansancio.

― Si, lo mejor fue cuando destrozó la tienda del mercader fraudulento ―añadió Araya.

― ¿Qué Gaara hizo qué?

― Y gracias a eso, pude ganar mi oso ―agregó Shinki, mientras sacaba de su capa metálica, el peluche y se lo mostraba con orgullo al castaño.

Kankuro pensaba seguir quejándose, pero los niños se le adelantaron en palabras, ocupando la atención de su hermano menor somnoliento.

― ¡Feliz Navidad!

― Le agradecemos padre, por habernos regalado un poco de su tiempo.

― Nos divertimos como nunca.

Los tres niños se inclinaron a modo de agradecimiento, para luego dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Kankuro se acercó a él, para quitarle la bolsa.

― Sigo molesto por que me hayan excluido, pero supongo que trabajaste muy duro para ser un padre para esos niños, por lo menos hoy. Ya vete a dormir, que das miedo, cuando muestras sueño, yo me encargaré de dejar esto en la cocina.

― Gracias Kankuro.

Con sus últimas energías, llegó a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se dejó caer en la cama.

Un último recuerdo, cruzó por su mente.

Yashamaru solía jugar con él hasta casi media noche, a pesar de que trabajaba todo el día, para que no se sintiese solo.

En una ocasión le había preguntado por qué se esforzaba tanto por él.

― Lo entenderás cuando tengas tus propios niños, Gaara. Entenderás que no es molestia hacerlo por ellos…

Fue la respuesta que le dio su rubio mentor, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Tal vez… solo tal vez me he convertido en un padre como tú, Yashamaru"_

" _Feliz Navidad, pequeños…"_

Fueron los últimos dos pensamientos que tuvo, para luego cerrar los ojos y rendirse en los brazos del sueño.

FIN.


End file.
